newfinalfantasyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aibhlinn Dawnsparrow
Aibhlinn Dawnsparrow is the founder, and current head of the Dawnsparrow College of Chrono Arts. Born living near the lands of Troia, she was thrust into a life of politics, her parents being benefactors of many royal families, and noble organizations. Her life would take a sharp turn early on, finding unknown talent in Time magic. The world being opened to her, Aibhlinn would hone this skill, later becoming known as the most dangerous and powerful Time Mage to present date. As her skills grew, Aibhlinn would eventually surpass her tutors and mentors; astonishing many masters in the magical fields of her ability to manipulate time and space with such ease and elegence. Seeking to perfect her being and abilities, This would lead her to eventually aiding a village by the name of Persildence in the southern regions of her country, as they were under constant threat of bandit attacks. Removing the threat of these brigand raids on the simple town, Aibhlinn swore to stay here, finding peace and calm: a place where she could train herself and protect others. Eventually pulling funding from her political family, her last name bringing her the money she required, as well, the villagers of Persildence would aid her in manual labor and giving her a work force to build the prestigious Dawnsparrow College in their humble town. Years would go by, and Aibhlinn would oversee every step of her University's construction. In this time, Aibhlinn would have fully mastered her talents in the field of Time Magic; bringing many talented youths and practioniers of magic to the humble town and to train under her tutelage in her college. The first eight pupils and acolytes under her tutelege would be known as the: Eight Chronomancers of the Dawn. Becoming a figure of neutral law in her region, Aibhlinn would open her College doors to any that came looking, the prerequisite being that they would choose their destiny after leaving the doors of the Chrono Arts. Appearance Aibhlinn Dawnsparrow, a woman in her prime, fair white skin; creamy and smooth. Hair as soft as silk, braided on either side, featuring a small loop knot to tie around her adornments in her hair, a pure silver-white color, long in length, extending over time. Crisp and clean hazel colored eyes, sublime peach lips. A small crystal held inbetween her forehead, an additional to her adornments she wears. In regards to her physique, Aibhlinn is a beautiful and vulpous woman, well endowed and clear of scar tissue, priding herself for never being hit directly in a battle. Upon her head, Aibhlinn bares the Crown of the Dawn, the symbol of her College and House, a blazing sun with three sharp points to the left, right, and sky. Held by an upside down arch, representive of holding and harnessing the power of this great symbol. The crown is circular near the base, fitting onto the bearer's head finely, wrapping itself around widely. In terms of garb, Aibhlinn wears various suits, dresses, and robes; all of which are light in weight and most fanciful and regal. Baring many bright colors, stitched and dyed designs on her robes and college ground appearal. Aibhlinn is commonly featured in ridiculously large sleeves, however; these bare a purpose. Hiding her hands from sight, Aibhlinn can make many a gesture underneath the length of cloth, perparing spells unbeknownst to her enemies or allies. Using this to also shroud her body, Aibhlinn can confuse her enemy, using her sleeves, and large kama on the backs of many of her dresses to use for a distraction or give the illusion of a much larger target where as her body is very thin. In her prime, Aibhlinn has reduced her aging by ten times what it should be, and will stay in her current age for many years to come, gracefully; where as the world will continue to die and rot. Aspiring many to believe that Aibhlinn has broken the laws of mortality, and drifted to the status of an immortal, this however has been stated by her to be quite untrue, and she too will someone die to the griefs of decay to mind and body. Using her charming good looks and witty mind, she would one be seen as an interest for General Aithne Nightmourn. In her youth, Aibhlinn bore a much more childish and innocent tone both body, garb, and attitude. Changing rapidly, Aibhlinn had many responsabilities to take on, and she would need to take care of both House Dawnsparrow, the College, her region of Troia, as well as the expanding town of Persildence. Requiring more of an appearance for other's sake so she would be taken more seriously then she might have in the past. Personality Aibhlinn Dawnsparrow; Time Mage, Dutchess, Wanderer; many a role has she played in her life, all the while setting traits in her personality that would forge her into what she is today. -underconstruction- Background Early Years Born in the lands of Troia to a political house, to a nobleman and to a countess. Aibhlinn would be thrown from the womb into a world of complex ideals, being spoiled, and of high standards. At a young age, the Dawnsparrow youth would be raised as an only child, and all the attention of her parents were divided solely between their personal works and lives, and to her. Hoping to train her to be a perfect heir to their political constructs and desires: Aibhlinn always struggled with the idea of someone leading a life for her, no matter her age, always perferring to do things her own way. As Aibhlinn reached the age of eight, her reserves of Mana would slowly become evident, her natural talent with manipulation of the mind, her talent with simple spells. Her mother, the Countess seeing the power and potential in her daughter, she would send out word, a call for a tutor and mentor for her daughter. Various ones would come to aid the Dawnsparrow heir, but none could explain her affinity with the magical arts, many colored mages failing to get her to complete any form of elemental magics. The outrage of her mother and father sent out many potential teachers, seemingly no one could successfully find her unnatural talent's direction. One day however, Aibhlinn would be sought out by a Sage of high regard. The Sage in question was known as: Randarin Barov, the Troia Sage. Randarin saw a vision, a glimpse into the future of a fully grown woman with talents in Time and Space, a talent that had not been seen or heard of in ages. In this vision, all he knew of this woman was her surname: Dawnsparrow. Coming to House Dawnsparrow, greeted by the Countess and the Nobleman parents, presuming first that the mother was whom he sought. This view quickly changed as he saw the young girl whom held the hand of said woman; the vision of the adult woman was a foresight into the future: and Aibhlinn was that future. Randarin would make sure it came to pass. Teenage Years Randarin would see the potential in Aibhlinn; her reserves of mana, her percision control, her ability to pick up things faster then any other mage he had seen under his wing. Her being eminenated with the aura of a Time Mage, she was a prodigy, and a master in the making. Years went by with Aibhlinn being taught under Randarin, teaching her exclusive techniques and complex abilities under the manipulation of time and space; to which she took to like a fish to water. An example of this was the ability to freeze projecticles in space and prevent them from touching her, another test was to slow down the speed of the fleetest Chocobo's to that of a snail's pace. Aibhlinn grew to know Randarin Barov as a second father, and as a close friend whom she could lean on. And upon turning eight-teen, the Dawnsparrow Heir would have mastered all of the basic Time Magic techniques, and even being an expert in the ones that required much more time and effort, ones that might take years for others her age, would be fully under her control in a few months. Bringing pride and happiness from her mother and father, and especially from the Sage of Troia. As well, Randarin and the Dawnsparrow House had decided to give the birthday girl a wonderful surprise. Randarin provided her the materials she desired to at last make her own magical weapon; and in her case, she and Randarin would forge a magical item by the name of: Dawnstone. The energies in the rune stone allowed it's user to focus their energy, and to replay memories at will in the physical world. Her parents would give her a purebred Chocobo, young in age; Aibhlinn would name her: Kinzler. As well, a large responsability was now placed on her shoulders. She was now of age to be represent of the Dawnsparrow Royal Family, and additional training from her House would be undergone in order for her to be perpared for the task of managing the duties of her House. It was a responsability she would not be able to hold. Adulthood For two years, Aibhlinn would continue to train under Randarin Barov, all the while continously being tutored by her family and several other political majors so that one day she would take over the duties of House Dawnsparrow. However, the pressure being placed on her by her parents was something she loathed, venting this to her long time friend and teacher. Seeing this new found heritage as a bind to her, Randarin held a small conference with the House of Dawnsparrow, speaking of what Aibhlinn's future should held. Half of the house, her parents specifically wished that the heir would take on her rightful role as heir and one day be the Countess of Dawnsparrow, however; the other half saw the potential in the young girl, her talents with the magical arts was something that should be expanded on. Randarin gained favor from the parents, thus turning the favor to the latter, stating he would take her on a solace in order to watch her full potential blossom with Time Magic, and in turn, once she was done (and ready), she could return to House Dawnsparrow and resume her natural position as head of the Family. Randarin would take on an adventure of a life time, going across the entire country, and visiting many others. Throughout these years, Aibhlinn would stay in contact with her family through letters alone. The Dawnsparrow Prodigy and her master would meet many other well renknowned Mages; including many other powerful Sages and even coming into contact with a few Dragoons and Evokers. The whole experience of the adventure toned Aibhlinn's mind and soul, rubbing the tarnish from her emotions and carving her skill with Time Magic from an expert, to a master. Randarin saw the potential in Aibhlinn Dawnsparrow, his beloved student and daughter figure, he knew that she had surpassed his own talents with Time Magic a few years back, and there was nothing else he could truly teach her. One fateful night, the Troia Sage would confront his pupil about this: stating he was no longer superior over her in terms of his talents with magic. She had already became his equal at less then half his age. Aibhlinn took pride in her mythical practices, but never presumed she had already grown stronger then the Sage that had taught her since she was very young. Knowing there was nothing more he could give her, no more benefit could be gleaned from him: he decided to send her off with his last remaining secret spell. A spell that allowed him to slow down the affects of time on the body, and prevent it's aging process. It was what had kept him so young and rooted in his prime for so long, and it was the last thing Randarin could give his closest student: A parting gift. With many tears and a heart felt goodbye, Aibhlinn would choose her own destiny and part ways with her mentor and closest friend of many years. Seeking out the fate she wanted, and not one that was forced onto her... Persildence Arc Upon visiting the lower regions of the land of Troia, she sought out a place of refuge to call her own; hoping to realize her true potential in a place of where she could be of use. And far enough away from her House so that she would not be bothered by their demands. This place: was Persildence. A quaint town located near the seas below it's nation. Large enough to function prosperously, and with enough men and women to keep fiends and monsters from becoming too populated. However... upon Aibhlinn's arrival, she would soon realize the town was not as safe or prosperous as it seemed. Their 'protection' came by a group of bandits and brigands, constantly bullying the village and it's people. As well, they too what they pleased and did what they may. The brutes were pillaging the people monthly, and they could get away with their fiendish acts. They were no better then the monsters in the wilderness. And on the brigands return, for their 'payment' in return for the 'protection' they offered: the Dawnsparrow Time Mage took it upon herself to cleanse the evil from the town, to eradicate the chaos and form law. It was a shift in her life, and her personality that Aibhlinn would forever live by. A Code of Law that would not be deviated from. And the wicked bandits that were brutalizing these people physically, emotionally, and financially were not worthy of being granted that gift of life. Aibhlinn took charge, standing up to the leader of the bandits: Rahlin, a ferocious and skilled archer who served for Troia during it's wars. Rahlin had decided she was no longer going to take orders, and instead: give them. To take what was hers, and without any consequence. The Dawnsparrow Prodigy cast her first spell towards her enemy, her first time in mortal combat against another human being, and killed her: shoving Rahlin's body with force and speed enough to shatter her spine and kill her as she impacted a building face forward. The feat daunted the remainder of the bandits, some ready to flee: but a few took the first steps to avenging their fallen leader. These would be the next to die. Amplifying the gravity around her as soon as they drew near, their bodies would be crumpled masses of bone and muscle. Arrows flew in her direction from those who wished to stay back, Aibhlinn would slow these down with the whisper of the word: Slow, all the while, her mind was clarifying it's use of Quick, providing her the neccesary speed and power she required to cast so many spells so zealously. With the final snap of her fingers, she cast her most powerful spell at the time: Banish, opening the field below many of her victims, and sending them to the great void. They had paid their price for inducing such a sense of anarchy and creating havoc. Thinking others would see her as a dangerous threat, rather then a heroine: Aibhlinn vowed she would leave the village of Persildence in peace now that the threat was gone from them. However, the village leader, later the Duke of Persildence, came up to her stating that their village could use someone like her. Persildence had been plagued by woes for far too long, and she could uphold the peace and provide them protection. In return, the villagers all knew they owed Aibhlinn their lives. Each of them helping in their own way to provide the Dawnsparrow with a filled stomach and hearth. In this time, the trouble of Dragons would arise. In this cycle, Aibhlinn would one day meet General Aithne Nightmourn, who was in the area to destroy the Dragons in the region to near extinction. Forming a bond with this woman of kindred spirit, offering any aid she could if the General desired. The two became lovers for a period of years, happiness had filled her soul knowing that someone else could be so close to her after Randarin had parted ways. It was not a match destined in the stars though, and the two would part one day as well. However, Aibhlinn still regards Aithne as the only woman she would ever allow to touch her, and vowed an oath of sanctity and chastity ever since their seperation. Forming the College Years went by, and she was now the age of twenty-four, and Aibhlinn knew that constantly staying at a simple inn-and-tavern was not the likes for her. The people were wonderful, and the life she had here was not worth leaving. The Dawnsparrow Heir knew she had more to do in her duties here, and she realized what it could be. She had trained for so long... and her skills with the arts had perfected her spells; she had realized her potential as a Time Master. At long last, her connections with her family would pay off, she would use the money she had earned through birthright: stating that if they provided her the money she required, she would take on her responsabilities at long last for the House Dawnsparrow. And in return, she would use this money to begin the foundation of the Dawnsparrow College of Chrono Arts, a place where others could train others of her Magic Type, and tutor them in the arts of matter, space, and time manipulation. And in return for their schooling, housing, and being taught by her: they would form a pact, sworn in soul, and by word that they would only use their magics for the keeping of law. The village still held Aibhlinn in reknown and always would; offering help in manual labor and materials they could offer to form the College. Placing it near the waterfall that lay nearby, they began the years of labor, Aibhlinn constantly using her amplifcations of speed, shortening the time neccesary in building by 70% percent. Upon it's completion, the Dawnsparrow name would drop to her, and she would take over all duties now that the College was complete. Using her University as her base of operations and headquarters for the House, however, no Persildence Family members never asked any question as to why she chose such an area to call home, as they respected her enough to give her freedom and privacy. Using the College as her home, she watched as the town grew in numbers and strength, bound for greatness. Her influence and power spread her name quickly, past actions that saved Persildence would be known across the countries, drawing Time Mages far and wide, even those with the potential to her. The first eight that came under her tutelage would be known as the Eight Chronomancers of the Dawn, recieving the prime focus from the Dawnsparrow Heir, The Saviour of Persildence. Present Date To this day, Aibhlinn is renknowned as the world's most powerful Time Mage as of the current date, teaching many and providing the training neccesary to those with potential or the desire to hone the talent of Chronospatial manipulation. Regarded as the Dutchess of Dawnsparrow, Saviour of Persildence, Time Master of Troia, Great Daughter of Randarin Barov, and many other titles, Aibhlinn regards herself simply as a member of the town, representing the law, and offering homeage to any Time Mage with a hunger and thirst to know more. Abilities Master of Time Magic: Through the years, Aibhlinn undertook immense amounts of training underneath her mentor, The Sage of Troia. This training would forge her mind and capabilities, with her innate talent in Time Magic honing her further. Extremely talented as a youth, she surpassed many of masters mages, becoming a caliber beyond others at half the age it would usually take someone. Aibhlinn saw the forces of Time and Space as a law, to be implamented in the field of battle, and on chaotic foes. Her hatred of the unnatural state of anarchy bred her into a vicious opponent on the field, taking on a large group of enemies single handedly with ease. As well, with the use of Dawnstone, she can further extend her capabilities, providing a flurry of spells in a matter of few seconds. Launching much more powerful and mana heavy spells such as Comet and Banish to weaken mortally, or to instantly kill her opponents. Stopping projectiles or enemies from even coming close to her through the use of Stopga, further using Mute to silence magic related foes and further hindering her opponents. Other spells such as Disablega and Reflega also come in handy against mage and melee oriented classes alike. Using Disable to stop her non-magic foes mid combat, preventing them from reaching her, or using it to fully cease an attack in mid-swing. Reflect easily repelling offensive magics from impacting her, strategically using it to provide aid for her allies as well. With so much raw talent and years of training, Aibhlinn Dawnsparrow has placed herself on the pedestal of history forever: being known as the world's most powerful Time Mage. Haste Speciality: Taking control over the field of battle comes easily to Aibhlinn, born and raised for her potential, in politics, under a Sage for magic, to protect others, to enforce the laws. The spell hates manipulates the flow of space around an object, accelerating it's kinetic energy and force to varying degrees, augmenting time to cushion the damage the space and matter manipulation might cause: nullifying the dangerous effects. Through the use of Haste, a Time Mage can increase the movement and attack speed of her comrades, and even large groups. Through the use of Haste, Aibhlinn can manipulate the flow of chronospatial energies in and around her being, moving her across the field in the blur, moving out of the way of dangerous attack and performing acrobatic feats and techniques that seem out of place for a women of her build and bearing. The Dawnsparrow Prodigy specializes in Haste magic, Using but an iota of the energy it would normally consume, along with enhancing the affects it gives to others and herself: more speed, less cost. Her ultimate self designed Haste spell, being dubbed: Surge, the spell is a modified version of Haste. Which, while slightly more tiring than the original, enables it's host to disrupt their flow of time and space, and increase their speed exponentially: the spell has a unique effect, creating split copies of it's spellcaster; a clone. Each clone possesses the same abilities as the original, and, as constructs of magic - they've got their own resserves of mana and a defined amount of physical substance. Albeit, this portion is much less then the original, and the sorceress splits her stamina and magical resserves among them evenly, thus weakening her if she summons them in larger numbers. An effective spell for the purpose of combination attacks, or to confuse an adversary in combat, earning the Time Mistress an easy victory.. Slow Speciality: To twist the flow of space and time, to drain on it's energies and leave a passage that slows down objects, and enemies. Forcing projectiles, incoming attacks, and strategic implamentation to slow down their flow, and force them to travel at speeds much slower then they should be able to go; causing enemies to begin creeping at snail paces, attacks to be easily evaded. The stronger the tier of Slow, the more debilitating its effect, the potency of the spell also directly affects its duration; with higher-ranked spells having their hold on a given target significantly enhanced. Aibhlinn can cast a version of this known as Mass Slow, which slows down the flow of time to an absolute crawl in the area of effect, halting all manners of projectiles in mid-air; and almost preventing their advance entirely. However, due to the extensive amount of forces involved, this spell is very tiring to use, demanding a huge amount of energy to cast; a cost which is only made this manageable due to the focusing effects of the Dawnstone. Extremely useful for the purpose of defending her against all manners of offense, Aibhlinn has strived to reach a pinnacle in this particular branch of time magic for that very reason. *'Longevity Spell': A constant affact on her body, Aibhlinn has kept it in use immediately upon turning twenty seven, to further her own goals and make sure her timestream is safe, as well as allowing her body and mind to stay honed and skilled in it's prime. It tears it's host from the aging effect, allowing them to bypass their timeline with only minimal contact with the aging process: granting her a much longer life. As well, Aibhlinn believes she truly needs this, and that her mainstream self gave her this for that sole reason. To watch over and make sure their goal was safe, and so that to the bitter end could the Dawnsparrow stop the destruction of their multiverse, to stop the loop that the mainstream helped create. Space Manipulation: Using the forces of space against an enemy, it is an incredible feat for a Mage, but child's play for senior Time Mages. Opening them to a broad band of offensive spells that could help take out a foe, where as their supplementary spells could help hinder an enemy, these would finish them off. Such as the use of Comet, Gravity, Sap, with much stronger offensive abilities such as: Doom, Banish, and the mighty Meteor. With a carde of deadly attacks and supplementary abilities to back them, the Time Mage becomes a lethal foe as any other job-class, bringing threats that are much harder, if at all possible, to counter. *'Teleportation': Using her magic to transport her body across dimensions, sifting through time and space to relocate oneself. Using this ability, the user can vanish in the blink of an eye and appear in another area in space and time. Using solely a time based version of Teleportation would be considered time travel, and extremely risky, therefore the use of teleportation must only be used to go forward, and never back in time; solely across a distance as well. Using this mode of transportation, the Time Mage can travel large distances at a rising cost of mana and sometimes even draining on their health if the traveling time is too far. Using her teleportation, Aibhlinn can travel across the campus of her College with ease, knowing every pathway and route in her immediate area, as well she can use this to attend meetings of the Dawnsparrow House to ensure every duty she holds is fuffilled. The sad factor of teleportation is that it is highly dangerous to use in succession, (unless it is a series of short distances), and the farther one attempts to go forward in space and time could drain immensely on both stamina and mana. Spell List This is a list of Spells that Aibhlinn knows. Disabled Spell List Items Dawnstone: A medium sized gem of pristine yellow, with the symbol of a rising sun emblazoend on the front. The gem was forged on her 18th Birthday, aided by her mentor, The Sage: Randarin Barov. The runestone contains special magical properties unique to Time Mages. Granting the user focus and control enough to reduce the mana cost of all Time related spells by half. Allowing the user to continueally spell cast weaker tier magic without worry, sometimes mistaken as Doublecast. As well, heavier spells with mana reduction would allow it's host to utilize more dangerous abilities in a pinch multiple times. The Dawnstone contains the innate trait to replay the memories of those it's user chooses, including herself at any given time. This ability has made sure that no one is caught lying while on trial in the College or Persildence, as well as keepsake to play back sweet memories of her own. Those caught stealing, or attempting to steal the Dawnstone are met with immediate suspension for students, and for outsiders it would inact a fair trial and a prison statement. Purposes Dawnsparrow College The reasoning behind the College was not for what others might have taken it. The purpose behind Aibhlinn's construction of the University of Time Magic was fore a sole purpose: To save her timeline, and forge hers into the mainline of existance. To enforce laws on Chronospatial useage in her universe, and to make sure no Time Mage escaped her sight. Using it to restrict and protect her world, she created the Dawnsparrow College upon learning the real identity behind her mentor: Randarin Barov, who was not in fact who he claimed to be, but was rather from the original main stream of time, and was infact the original Aibhlinn Dawnsparrow in disguise. The mainline was in a state of deconstruction, reality was unraveling and destabalizing itself: the multiverse was consuming itself due to the actions of the original mainstream. Time Mages in the Original World were using their abilities to take over their timeline. The existance of the Dawnsparrow College in this time was for the sole purpose of crushing any attempts from Time Mages to misuse their power, training them with restrictions and harsh laws: any potential threat being dealt with severly to make sure her own world was safe from deconstruction. A means to ensure that this Aibhlinn's timeline would no longer be an alternate: but rather the new mainstream. Even if this meant the eventual massacre of every student she taught. Randarin Barov Randarin Barov, the mainstream Aibhlinn Dawnsparrow: undertaking an alternate personality, name, and visage so she could find and locate her younger alternate timestream self. Using a large fabrication of lies and time-space manipulation to ensure that she could keep her eyes and life entertwined with the alternate. Using her mastery over time, she would traverse the multiple universes for one reason: to ensure the survival of Aibhlinn's timeline, saving trillions of lives in various pathways in the process: even at the cost of the extinction of herself and her own once mainstream timeline. Training her alternate self, seeing the potential she had in order to stop the chaos that was unraveling the realms. For the original mainstream was plagued with the threat of a collective of dangerous Time Mages that would attempt to control their world. Coming over to this alternate timestream to make it so that her alternate self would not make the same mistakes she did by creating the Dawnsparrow College. However, her purposing the and repurposing of this alternate timeline did not go as planned, and Aibhlinn still constructed the Dawnsparrow College, nearly sealing the destruction of yet another timeline. Still... time is no longer set in stone, and Aibhlinn Dawnsparrow will fuffill her destiny and purpose. Affiliations Persildence To the citizens of Persildence, once a simple village beset by attacks from fiendish brigands and marauders, now prosperous and law abiding thanks to the actions of Aibhlinn Dawnsparrow. From village, to an expanding town, the area has become more prosperous and welcoming, territory growing continously over time. Aiding them in their past, Aibhlinn vowed to never leave Persildence and to protect them and guide/govern them forever more. A heroine, the people see her as a figure of high standing, baring much political pull in the growing village; next to that of the Duke himself. However, Aibhlinn keeps her duties and eyes on her mission and school, swamped by her own life, she rarely seeks to take control of anyone elses. Using her pull from her House, Persildence has come under the banner of Dawnsparrow, and many can even see it's shining emblem on the banners at Town Hall, Great Cathedral, and various other areas. Eight Chronomancers The first eight pupils were the forerunners of Time Mages, given additional training, as well as specific attention from the Headmaster of the College. They also are prone to additional rules however, and are set to be an example for the School, counter balancing their skills with laws. Teaching them as Randarin taught her, Aibhlinn provides different teaching types with each member, baring some resemblence to her staunch methods; but more prone to success with each individual. As well, Aibhlinn has given the Eight Chronomancers a specific dorm of their own to call home, cook, and lay their head to rest in. Sometimes calling them for meetings, and so forth; additional duties. However, the Eight Chronomancers are unique to this alternate timeline, and they are Aibhlinn's added safeguard/failsafe to aid her. The Eight Chronomancers are trained to help protect this timeline, and prevent any Time Mage from deviating it's course or corrupting it. As well, the Eight Chronomancers (once fully trained, fully mastered) have the responsability given to them by Dawnsparrow to take on an apprentice of their own someday, so that the next generation of Eight may form, one day replacing them and taking on their responsabilities and duties. General Aithne The only woman to gain the love of Aibhlinn Dawnsparrow, and the only person that would ever be allowed to touch her body, mind, or soul. Aibhlinn fell in love with the General of the Soaring Hawks during the Persildence Arc, when Fire Dragons were scouring their land and endangering the people of Troia. Realizing how the Dragoon could aid them, Aibhlinn desired to give any support she could to this strong commanding officer. Sharing a union (albeit, sadly, brief...) with Aithne for a period of time, the Dawnsparrow girl let her heart grow attached to Nightmourn. This was however, one sided, and Aithne would one day part, taking a piece of the Time Master's heart with her. Never would Aibhlinn forget the woman that had connected with her on a deep and even spiritual level. A bittersweet ending, Aibhlinn would never stop loving the Grandmaster Dragoon, crying many a night after she had left, and using her Dawnstone to replay the happy times and memories she had with Aithne, never letting her love die, happy as long as she knows she lives and thier love was real; even for only a time. As well, many of the towns folk expanded on the rumors and tales of the two lovers, pure fantasy and fairy tales with little to no factual backing, some happy, some sad, even a story was written with a resemblence to the two's companionship. Quotes "We all make a concious decision for something to control our lives, it is up to you to allow it to govern you when it need to, and when we must deviate from that decision's control." (Stated before ever class begins, class recites) "What was the start of all this? When did the cogs of fate begin to turn? Perhaps it is impossible to grasp that answer now, From deep within the flow of time… But, for a certainty, back then, We loved so many, yet hated so much, We hurt others and were hurt ourselves… Yet even then we ran like the wind, Whilst our laughter echoed, Under cerulean skies…" (Upon a member graduating, recited by the class) "Insanity leads to chaos, Then to solitude. The fruitless effort of adding meaning to what is meaningless. A lone, crimson tear falls to the sea… The echo of the remaining star cries out in the infinite vacuum. The least I can do is send my distant prayers over the wind of time, setting sail on dreams." (Philosophic idea) "Aithne, the one who touched my heart, gave a tender touch to my soul; so in control of every motion she could form in my mind. She was more then just a great warrior, a master Dragoon. Nightmourn was my only solace and protection I've had... and with that gone? I feel empty again, alone. This world, and countless others are on my shoulders, I make a single mistake, and I kill so many all over again. With my lover gone; I am the only star shining in the void. I am alone, and I will die alone." Behind The Scenes Credit goes to Illuminate Void, Njalm, and Chrono Nexus for the idea of the alternate timeline and the underlaying motives behind the College, and etc. Credit goes to Njalm for helping me find a few pictures. Aibhlinn's shift from carefree wanderer to law oriented enforcer was upon realizing the truth behind Randarin Barov and the timeline that took place there, thus shifting her personality so she could take on what was bound to occur once more. Aibhlinn is the classic tale of the lynch pin of the multiverse, both the cause, reason, and effect behind what is occuring across all timelines, and the endangerment of alternate realities. The single person who does a single act, and can not escape the loop; thus setting forth a domino effect, destroying countless worlds and lives. Hoping one day that one of these alternate lynchpins could stop the endless cycle of death created by her. Category:Story Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Time Mage Category:Troia Category:Persildence Category:Lawful Neutral Category:LGBT Characters Category:Mages